The Dark Side of Magic
by SuperDarthVader1
Summary: The Empire discovers a Rebel displacement device that could win them the war. Lord Vader wants this captured and so begins his attack...what he doesn't realise is that this will lead to a whole new adventure in his life. Rated T just to be safe. On hold until more ideas can be found.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The Dark Side of Magic

**A/N This is my first fan fiction story so please if you have to criticise please do so in a professional manner, also Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm and MLP:FIM belongs to Hasbro A/N**

It is a period of civil war.

Rebel spaceships, striking

from a hidden base, have won

their first victory against

the evil **Galactic Empire**.

However during the early months of the conflict **The Galactic Empire** has discovered a **Rebel displacement device** on the asteroid **Polis Massa**.

Determined that **The Galactic Empire** capture this device, **Lord Vader** & **The 501st Legion** is sent down to **Polis Massa** to remove the **Rebel presence** unaware of what will happen in the near future...

**Please note that this was only the prologue, more chapters with action will happen real soon so please leave a review on what you think so far.**

**And remember that The Dark Side is always with you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Darth Vader's New Discovery

Darth Vader's New Discovery

**A/N I will introduce the MLP:FIM characters in the next chapter but for now enjoy a little Star Wars action A/N**

Above the asteroid Polis Massa, The Imperial Class I Star Destroyer "Justice" has entered the system and is beginning an invasion of the asteroid.

Aboard the vessels Command Bridge there was a man in black leathered armour with a black cape and helmet.

No longer considered a human due to a confrontation with his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Chosen One Anakin Skywalker has been transformed into the monstrosity that everyone in the galaxy soon feared...

...Darth Vader.

"Do the Rebels know of our discovery of the base?" The dark lord asked.

"No my lord, the Rebels haven't discovered our position yet thanks to the jamming device we discovered on Taris and it seems that they didn't expect us to find them out here so the base is only lightly defended" Captain Deathstrum replied.

"Very good Captain, send a TIE Bomber squadron to knock out the base defences and begin landing our troops, I want that displacement device before the Rebels are alerted!" The dark lord demanded.

"Yes my lord, the attack will begin" Captain Deathstrum replied.

10 Tie Bombers armed with armour piercing bombs were launched from the Justice escorted by 30 Tie Fighters for cover.

The Tie Bombers wiped out the anti-air defences allowing 12 Imperial Sentinel Landing Craft to be launched, each shuttle was carrying 54 elite Stormtroopers of The 501st Legion (also known as "Vader's Fist).

As the troopers landed they secured the immediate area and held out until Lord Vader arrived personally by his Lambda Shuttle.

"Is the area secure sergeant?" The dark lord asked.

"Yes sir, the area is cleared of Rebels and we have a clear idea of where the displacement device is located" The sergeant replied.

"Very good sergeant, I will lead the way while you cover me" The dark lord said.

"Yes sir!" The sergeant replied.

As Lord Vader and the 501st cleared the base out they came across the device they were looking for, it was located in the science room.

"Sir look it's the displacement device!" One of the troopers said.

Darth Vader looked and he saw a ring shaped device located on the floor with a control panel that had a language on it which he couldn't translate, it also seem to have various symbols on it, for example there was one that had a rainbow floating on a cloud with a lightning bolt going through it.

"Excellent job troopers, the device is in our hands now. Prepare a team to carry the device back to the ship!" The dark lord demanded

"Yes si-" before the trooper could finish the Rebels ambushed the Imperials and shot the Stormtrooper who was speaking.

"Do not let the Rebels get their hands on the device!" The dark lord demanded again.

As the Stormtroopers began firing back, Lord Vader activated his lightsaber and engaged the Rebels. He struck down most of the enemy troops but then suddenly a shot was fired at Lord Vader, he deflected it but the shot hit the control panel of the displacement device, destroying the controls and making the device malfunction.

"I order an immediate retreat, the device is about to bl-" before the dark lord could finish a bright light started to engulf the room they were standing in.

The Rebels, 501st troops and Lord Vader were sucked into this light and they were rematerialised in a forest that looks like something you see on a kid's holo-vid. All except Lord Vader were knocked out from the landing.

"What is...this...strange...place..." Lord Vader said before finally succumbing to unconsciousness.

What Darth Vader had discovered would change the land forever.

Darth Vader was in Equestria.

**Feel free to review this chapter for anything I could have done better at. I'll see you all soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Twilight's Shocking Discovery

Twilight's Shocking Discovery

**A/N I promised I introduce the MLP:FIM characters and I shall, hope you enjoy. The chapter is set a day after the episode "Bridle Gossip". A/N**

Twilight Sparkle and her "# 1 Assistant" Spike are travelling into The Everfree Forest so they can borrow some potions from Zecora, the newest citizen to Ponyville.

"I hope Zecora has the ingredients we need, they will be quite useful in studying my spells" Twilight said.

"Well I hope so I'm starving out here, I didn't have any rubies since we left" Spike said.

"Spike we just left 5 minutes ago!" an annoyed Twilight said.

"I know, isn't that a bummer?" Spike replied.

Twilight gave an annoyed sigh but before she could say anything else she noticed a bright light behind the trees.

"Do you see that Spike?" Twilight said.

"See what?" Spike replied.

"There was something moving by those trees over there" Twilight said.

Then they heard a deep voice that said: "What is...this...strange...place..." before the thing passed out.

Twilight gasped "Oh no somepony is hurt out here, come on Spike we need to see what it is!" Twilight said.

The two rushed over to see what these strange things were. They gasped not just at the creatures, but how many there were.

"Spike I'm going back to get my friends, you stay here and watch these...things." Twilight nervously finished.

Twilight galloped off to Ponyville to find her friends while Spike stayed behind to keep watch on the strange creatures.

* * *

"GIRLS! GIRLS! I NEED YOU HERE IN THE TOWN SQUARE!" Twilight shouted.

"What's all the fuss about darling, did your cutie mark changed colour?" Rarity asked.

"No Rarity there are some strange creatures in The Everfree Forest but they appear to be unconscious" Twilight replied.

"What 'n tarnation is goin' on Twi!" AppleJack asked in her southern accent.

"Yeah why did I have to be interrupted from my nap- I mean exercise!" asked an annoyed Rainbow Dash.

"Well whatever they are I'm going to give them a super duper awesome party!" replied an energetic Pinkie Pie.

"W-we can s-see what t-the problem i-is...t-that is if you want to?" Fluttershy nervously asked.

"Don't worry girls, with you at my side we will get this problem sorted!" Twilight said.

"Speaking of which, where is Spikey-wikey?" asked Rarity

"I left him behind to keep a watch on the creatures" Twilight said.

"Well then let's get going I don't wanna keep waiting!" Rainbow Dash said before dashing off (**Lol Pun)**

"Rainbow Dash wait up!" Twilight said before rushing off to catch up with RD, followed by her friends.

* * *

Meanwhile back at The Everfree Forest, Spike was still watching over the creatures that have now begun to awaken from unconsciousness.

'Oh Twilight please hurry I'm afraid that these things might not be friendly' Spike thought to himself as the creatures woke up.

Soon the girls will be coming face to face with the man that sparked fear and intimidation in The Galactic Empire, The Rebel Alliance and the whole galaxy...

...Darth Vader

**It's surprisingly hard for me to keep the ponies in character since it has been a while since I watched the show, so I'll let you review this chapter while I go and revise myself with the show again. *Goes to Youtube and watches the episodes again***


	4. Chapter 4: Spike & The 501st

Spike & The 501st

**A/N If I do make any changes to the characters that might bother you then please point them out, I rather have people pleased at me fixing things rather than leaving it in a mess. A/N**

Back on the "Justice"

"Do we have any idea what happened to Lord Vader and his troopers?" Captain Deathstrum asked.

"We're just accessing the security footage now sir, please wait as this is a high level security system" Lieutenant Swift said.

After just a few minutes they've finally hijacked the security cameras.

"Captain...you need to come see this" Lieutenant Swift nervously demanded.

"Have you got the footage Lieutenant Swift?" Captain Deathstrum replied.

"Right here sir" Lieutenant Swift said as he played the footage back so the captain could see it all.

He could see the Rebels attack Lord Vader and his troops and was not really surprised that he would manage on his own if his troopers were slain, what really surprised him was when Lord Vader deflected the shot into the control panel and the device began to malfunction.

"I order an immediate retreat, the device is about to bl-" he could hear Lord Vader say before suddenly a bright huge light engulfed the room, before the cameras were put out of commission he could hear Lord Vader faintly say "What is...this...strange...place..." before finally the footage ended.

Captain Deathstrum was absolutely shocked by this, since Lord Vader was gone he wasn't sure if he should be relieved by this or terrified out of his mind.

"Contact Coruscant immediately, The Emperor needs to see this" Captain Deathstrum demanded.

* * *

Back in Equestria

A couple of 501st Stormtroopers began to awaken from unconsciousness as they take a look around the sights they were seeing.

"Where are we?" one trooper asked.

"Not sure, looks like Naboo was combined with Dagobah if you think about it" another trooper joked.

"Wait, where's Lord Vader?" the trooper asked again.

"There he is over there!" a trooper behind his back said.

They all looked and saw Lord Vader lying on the ground unconscious, nervous about what to do next since their commander is knocked out from the landing, then one trooper saw a creature in the distance.

"Hey what's that over there?" the trooper asked.

"Looks like some kind of dragon but its small" another trooper replied.

"Maybe it's a baby dragon?" a trooper to his right asked.

"Could be, maybe he talks?" a trooper to his left asked.

"Well there's only one way to find out, let's keep our guns down to the ground since we don't want to scare it away to find help" the commander told everyone.

"Yes sir!" all the conscious troopers said.

They all walked over to the strange purple dragon, who was nervous due to the weapons they were carrying.

"It's ok little guy we aren't gonna harm you as long as you don't attack us" the sergeant said to the baby dragon.

"Yo-you can talk?" the baby dragon nervously asked.

"Of course we can talk, any creature in the galaxy can as long as you have a translator with you" 'damn wookies' he thought as he finished.

"Well you s-seem like cool dudes so maybe I should introduce myself, the name's Spike, Spike The Dragon" Spike said.

"Name's Bow, Commander of The 501st Legion and these are my brothers" he said.

"Do they have names as well?" Spike asked

"They do but they liked to be called by their codenames, like for example over there is "Tree Cutter"" he said as he pointed to the heavy weapons trooper in the group.

"And that over there is "Sky Hooker"" he said as he pointed to the trooper with a cloud emblem on his helmet.

"How did he get that Cutie Mark?" Spike questioned.

"...what's a Cutie Mark?" Bow asked back.

"You never heard of Cutie Marks?" Spike said while being surprised at the same time.

"Not really but whatever it is I think it's related to emblems, "Sky Hooker" got that emblem after taking down 20 Z-95 Headhunters on his own" Bow said

"...y-you ki-kill things?" Spike nervously said.

"Only if they stand in the way of The Galactic Empire, anyone who messes with us will be destroyed!" Bow said.

Bow noticed Spike becoming nervous, thinking they were gonna kill him just because he stood in their way.

"Hey Hey calm down Spike, like I said we only engage people if they cause death and destruction first" Bow reassured Spike.

"We-well if you th-think so then you mu-must be doing The Empire a great favour r-right?" Spike nervously asked.

"Exactly" Bow said.

Bow was about to continue when suddenly he heard sounds of footsteps coming their way.

"Who is that coming?" Bow asked.

"Oh it's just my friends Bow, me and Twilight discovered you out here so she ran off to get help while I stayed behind to look after you" Spike replied.

"Well if that's so then we should introduce ourselves to your friends Spike, men lay your weapons on the ground and hide them, we don't want them to think were hostile" Commander Bow demanded.

"Yes Sir!" the troopers replied.

As they began to put down their weapons and as the sounds of Twilight and her friends got closer what they failed to hear was the calm & intimidating breathing sound of Darth Vader, who had begun to awaken from unconsciousness.

"The Force is...strange here...as if it's familiar yet...different" Darth Vader said as he got up.

**And that's it for the chapter, yea I know its sucks to leave this chapter on a cliffhanger but hey I'm a bastard :D**

**Anyway all jokes aside, please review this chapter and let me know what I could have changed about it.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Dark Side of The Elements

The Dark Side of The Elements

**A/N Sorry if it's been a while, had college and all that crap. Now be warned, if I do end up making one of the characters different then they originally were you may want to avoid this, for others who don't really give a ponies flank about it then enjoy the chapter A/N**

Back on the "Justice"

"The message has been sent Captain Deathstrum, Coruscant will be notified of this" Lieutenant Swift said.

"More importantly, The Emperor will know of this and then we will see what orders we will be given" Captain Deathstrum said.

"Captain!" a sergeant said.

"What is it sergeant?" Captain Deathstrum asked.

"We found the displacement device and are trying to reactivate it but the language is unknown to us" the sergeant replied.

"Very well sergeant, keep trying and hopefully we will be able to use this device to our advantage" Captain Deathstrum said.

"Yes Sir!" the sergeant said as he left the command bridge.

"...I hope The Emperor doesn't execute me for this" Captain Deathstrum nervously said to himself.

In the science room on the "Justice"

Scientists were working furiously to get this displacement device to work but to no avail. If they could understand the language then maybe they would have a chance.

Standing in the middle of the room was the ring shaped displacement device, which was now positioned upright in order for somebody to walk through.

"*sigh* No matter what we do it's just never going to work! If only we could understand the language and symbols this thing is carrying then maybe we can use it" one scientist complained.

"Oh shut your trap, we all know that whining about it is not going to solve the issue now get on with it!" one of the guards replied

The scientist who was infuriated with the device failing to respond, kicks it with alot of force and then storms off. What he didn't realise was that the kick was the force necessary enough for the control panel to start glowing.

Back in Equestria

"Uh sir, Lord Vader's awake now" Sky Hooker said.

The troopers and Spike all turned their heads to see the black leathered man standing tall over most of them.

"What are you troopers doing with your weapons!" Lord Vader demanded an answer.

"My Lord this creature known as "Spike" was watching over us to see if we are alright" Bow said as he pointed to Spike, who had become nervous again after seeing this tall and dark figure standing over him.

"So you are the one who was watching us" Lord Vader said.

"Y-Yes that's r-right I w-w-was just to see if you were al-al-alright" Spike said terrified of Lord Vader's height.

Before Lord Vader could say anything else, The Mane Six arrived on the scene , galloping to Spike's last known position. When they saw these strange creatures awake they were unsure if they were friendly or hostile.

"So you must be the one that is charge of these...things?" Twilight said.

"That is so and who you might be?" Lord Vader asked.

"Oh yes how awfully rude of us, my name is Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends Rarity, AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy" Twilight said as she pointed to all of her friends.

"Howdy" AppleJack said

"Hello" Fluttershy said softly.

"Hello there you wonderful new things" Rarity said.

"Oh boy new people to play around with!" Pinke Pie said, very excited.

"Meh, you look cool enough in my book" Rainbow Dash said as she was looking at the suits of armour the creatures were wearing.

"I am Darth Vader, commander of The 501st Legion and I don't understand why you troopers have put away your weapons" Lord Vader said as he looked back at his troopers with no guns.

"...they had weapons?" Twilight asked.

"We hidden our weapons because we were worried that the locals would attack us if they saw we were ar-" Bow was about to finish when suddenly he felt like he was being choked to death.

"I will be the one that is in charge here not you" Lord Vader said as he released his grip on Bow.

"*cough* *cough* *cough* of *cough* course Lord Vader" Bow said as he was struggling for breath.

"Now where were we Twilight Sparkle" Lord Vader said as he turned to face The Mane Six again, who were now nervous after seeing Lord Vader's anger.

"Uhhh uhhh yes umm we were going to uhhh" Twilight said as she was trying to recall what to say next.

"Perhaps it would be wise to contact the government of this planet now wouldn't it" Lord Vader said.

"YES! YES! That's exactly I was going to say! I shall send a message to the princess now. Spike, take a letter" Twilight said.

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_Today is not a lesson on friendship but something much greater. Today I found some strange creatures lead by a tall black one named Darth Vader. He wants to talk to you about something very important._

_Your Faithfull Student Twilight Sparkle_

As soon as she finished, Spike sent the letter off to Canterlot by blowing green fire on the scroll.

"What is that? That is not the force" Lord Vader asked.

"Spike can use green fire breath from his mouth to send letters off to many different locations but it does have a few consequences" Twilight said as Spike belched a letter from his mouth.

"Wow that was quick" Spike said as he began to read it.

_To My Faithfull Student Twilight Sparkle_

_This strange being known as Lord Vader has been heard about before but I can't remember the last time it was. Anyway I will gladly have a conversation with this being at Canterlot Castle. I will send you two chariots at 10:00am to come pick you and Lord Vader up._

_Princess Celestia_

"Well Vader your meeting with Princess Celestia has been set but it's going to be tomorrow" Twilight said.

"Very well, we will have to wait until then" Lord Vader replied.

"Well what do we do now?" Sky Hooker asked.

"Perhaps we could introduce you around Ponyville and see what we can do before then" Twilight suggested.

Lord Vader was silent for a minute thinking about if it was a good idea.

'I keep getting this feeling that I want to do...good now, like this land is...changing me' Lord Vader thought to himself.

"Very well, we shall go with your suggestion until our meeting with the princess" Lord Vader finally replied.

Pinkie Pie got real excited when he said that and zoomed off.

"...where did she go?" Lord Vader asked.

"Oh it's just Pinkie being herself, she did the same thing when I first arrived here in Ponyville a couple of days ago" Twilight replied.

"Ok then, lead the way Twilight Sparkle" Lord Vader said as they begun to walk to Ponyville.

'Something inside me is changing, I'm getting a feeling I never felt ever since I was a kid' Lord Vader thought to himself again.

'A feeling of...excitement'

**And that's the end of the chapter.**

**As I said above it has been a while because of college work and all that plus I had a minor writers block about thinking what to do next with the story.**

**So please review this chapter and tell me what I could have improved on.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Change In The Chosen One

A Change In The Chosen One

**A/N I've taken in your advice and decided to gradually change him over to a good person. When I first made this I guess I was a bit worried that Vader would've drawn his lightsaber and slain a few ponies (hence why I made a sudden mood change in him) but after taking in your reviews I guess I can make a few changes to that. Here you go, a revised chapter based on your reviews. A/N**

The edge of The Everfree Forest

"So let me get this straight, in your universe there is no magic but something called the force?" Twilight asked.

"That is correct Twilight Sparkl-" Lord Vader said before being interrupted by Twilight.

"Just call me Twilight ok, were not in front of the princess yet" Twilight said.

"...very well Twilight" Lord Vader replied.

As they reach the edge of the forest they could see Ponyville just a few miles away from where they were.

"There it is. Ponyville" Twilight said.

As they neared the town, Lord Vader began to feel something that had not been felt for the last 20 years.

Nervousness.

"Are you sure Twilight? Won't they be scared off because of us?" Lord Vader said, which surprised his troopers.

'Did our commander just feel nervous?" Bow thought to himself.

"Oh don't worry when they see you're with us, they'll warm up to you" Twilight replied.

"...very well Twilight lead the way" Lord Vader said.

'What is up with me today, I am the apprentice of the Dark Side who massacred hundreds of Jedi in the Jedi Temple over 20 years ago and I somehow feel nervous when walking here. Something about this planet is...changing me' Lord Vader thought to himself.

'What is up with our commander? He goes through villages and massacres hundreds of people yet he's nervous when he walks into a town of equines? Something inside him is changing, I just know it!" Bow thought to himself again.

As they walked into town they realised that noone (they don't know the proper way to say it yet) have just disappeared. Lord Vader was beginning to worry that he might have scared off his only chance of redemption after all these years.

"Vader? Are you alright? You seem to have gone quiet, is there something wrong?" Twilight said, worried about Vader's silence.

"There is noone here Twilight, perhaps we scared them off?" Lord Vader finally replied.

"Well first of all its nopony and second of all I'm sure they're all just doing something at the moment so there's no need to worry" Twilight corrected then said.

They all walked up to the town square when they saw a huge tree nearby and began to walk towards it.

"Who lives in this tree, a wookie or a fugitive jedi?" Lord Vader asked.

"What's a wookie...or jedi for that matter? And this is my home if you were wondering" Twilight asked in confusion then said.

"Shall we proceed inside your house then?" Lord Vader asked as he got a seal of approval from Twilight in the form of a nod.

As they walked inside they saw it was completely dark and couldn't see a thing, even Lord Vader had trouble on where he was walking.

"I sense a disturbance in the force. Something doesn't feel right" Lord Vader said as the lights turned on, revealing a group of ponies all shouting.

"SURPRISE!" they all said before going silent about these weird newcomers.

"Well do you like it do you like it huh hu-" Pinkie tried to say as Lord Vader took out his lightsaber and activated it.

"Uhhhh Vader your glowing neon light is turned on, has it already gone dark?" Pinkie asked.

Vader was surprised at this group of ponies in front of him but then realised that they had no intention of killing them...at least not yet so he switched his lightsaber off.

"I thought it was a trap to kill us all, I have delt with that before when the rebels pulled off a similar tactic" Lord Vader replied.

"*giggle* You silly filly, why would we want to kill newcomers, in fact if we did that to anypony that came around here there would already be a huge pile outside of Ponyville" Pinkie said.

Vader was thinking to himself again. 'Have these ponies never heard of the destructive conflict going on in this galaxy? Perhaps I could use this as an opportunity to contact the Imperial Fleet and bring down an iron fisted government for this planet' Vader thought to himself when suddenly he felt a sense of guiltiness inside of him.

'What is up with these emotions I am having lately? I thought losing my wife would be the biggest failure in my life and nothing else...but now these ponies look too...cute to destroy or enslave. How are these emotions resurfacing anyway, I thought I had them surpressed' Vader thought angrily to himself.

"Uh bucket head hello is there anypony home?" Rainbow Dash asked as she tapped his helmet.

Vader rather than killing the pony who interrupted him, simply turned to her and spoke.

"I was thinking inside my head too much" Vader finally replied.

"Well what are we waiting for, we can't waste our time doing nothing LET'S PARTY!" Pinkie said as the music began to kick in.

'Something in this land is changing me but I can't put my finger on it' Vader thought to himself again.

"Uh commander aren't we going to enjoy the party now or are we going to wait outside?" Bow asked waiting for Lord Vaders response.

Vaders reponse shocked his troops. "You may enjoy your time here just be careful about these ponies, some of them I still don't trust" Lord Vader replied.

As the troopers began to enjoy the party, Bow had thoughts on Vaders decision. 'Did Vader say "enjoy"? I never thought I hear that from a Dark Lord of The Sith' Bow thought to himself.

'These emotions inside of me, I'm begining to wonder if The Emperor is going to accept these resurfacing or would he just punish me for this?" Vader thought to himself again.

Back on the "Justice"

"Captain!" Lieutenant Swift said.

"What is it Lieutenant?" Captain Deathstrum replied.

"Were getting some strange readings onboard the ship" Lieutenant Swift said as he pointed to where the readings were coming from.

"They're coming from the science room?" Captain Deathstrum asked.

"Yes it seems that whatever the scientists did down there, they had managed to activate the displacement device" Lieutenant Swift replied.

"Very good Lieutenant Swift now we shall have The Rebel Alliance in our gras-" Captain Deathstrum tried to say before suddenly the ship started to rumble.

"What was that!" Captain Deathstrum demanded an answer.

"It's coming from the science room, the device is beginning to activate but the location hasn't been set yet" Lieutenant Swift replied.

"Well shut it off!" Captain Deathstrum demanded again.

"We can't, their appears to be no off switch for this device so when it activates it will keep going until its rematerialisation is complete" Lieutenant Swift replied.

"Abandon ship! All hands this is the captain abandon-" Deathstrum tried to say before finally the whole ship was engulfed in the same bright light that got Darth Vader and The 501st legion. The only thing left was the displacement device, which was now floating in space.

Imperial Palace, Coruscant

"I sense a huge disturbance in the force" Darth Sidious said out load to his guards in his private quarters.

"What are your orders your majesty?" one guard asked.

"...send out a fleet of Star Destroyers to the Polis Massa system and retrieve this "displacement device""

"At once your majesty" the guards replied.

'I no longer sense my apprentice in this galaxy. I wonder where his hunts for the last remaining Jedi have gotten him into now?' Darth Sidious thought to himself as his guards carried out his orders.

In an unknown location

The Imperial Class-I Star Destroyer "Justice" has just rematerialized in the atmosphere of a planet they have never heard of before.

"Where are we Lieutenant?" Captain Deathstrum asked as he got himself off the floor.

"I don't know captain, it appears we have travelled to a different part of a galaxy far away but we cannot get a confirmation of where we exactly are" Lieutenant Swift replied as he got off the floor and checked on the monitor.

"Captain! Lieutenant! You need to come see this!" the sergeant said.

As they walked over they were gobsmacked at where they have just landed.

"May the emperor protect us!" Captain Deathstrum said to himself as he saw where they were.

They have ended up in Equestria and not just that but they have appeared near a city in the clouds which will become famous in a few days time.

Cloudsdale

**And that's the end of the chapter.**

**Hoped you enjoy this revised chapter. I hope this gradual change in Vaders mood was better than my sudden change I thought orignally. As said before I was a little worried that Vader would have just murdered them on the spot for surprising them (hence why I made a sudden mood change in him and I'm sorry if you didn't like that).  
**

** Oplindenfep I hope you became my reader again after looking at this revised chapter and I'm sorry for making radical changes without thinking first.**

**Don't forget to review this revised chapter to see what else I could have changed.  
**

**Edit: I've revisied this and chapters 4-5 because some people had criticism, at least some of the issues are fixed.  
**


End file.
